Following my Nindo
by Hitoshi
Summary: Many shinobi have made their own nindo or ninja way that they would follow throughout their lives. One such person is Uzumaki Naruto. Pairings:Naruto x Hinata, possible Sasuke x Sakura Others decided later.
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer-nope don't own Naruto never will

**Following my Nindo: Chapter one, Beginnings**

(Authors notes: I tried my best to make a chapter im not sure how I did although heres a key for texts used.)

ALL CAPSyelling

'_words in italics'usually thoughts_

**Bold words(I haven't used them yet but its when Kyuubi and a couple others are speaking**

**OoOoOo**

7 years ago the Kyuubi attacked Konoha destroying everything in its path with its blood red claws, teeth, and nine tails which could level mountains and create tidal waves…

"Damnit!!! We just lost half of our best shinobi!!"

"Hold out till Yondaime gets here!!"

As if responding to the Ninja's orders the fourth appeared on top of Gamabunta. He yelled, "Kyuubi!!! Why the hell are you attacking the village! We have done nothing to upset you!"

The Kyuubi just replied with a snarl and continued to destroy using its nine tails. "Well I guess I have no choice" _'I'm sorry Keiko' "_…Shikifuuin!!!!" he yelled, masterfully going through the series of hand seals knowing that he would lose his life imprisoning the Kyuubi inside a newborn.

It was all over in a second, Yondaime had sealed the Kyuubi in a young boy who was crying with the pain of being bonded to the Kyuubi. He lay on his back with a job well done, exhausted. The shinigami overhead seeing the deed done took yet another soul for his collection, the soul of one of the greatest ninja in the world, Yondaime.

**OoOoOo**

7 years after the attack:

It was late in the afternoon it seemed to be a normally peaceful shinobi village for the most part except for one detail, a young blond haired boy screaming his lungs out. Naruto was running frantically from about thirty villagers and farmers, some of whom were drunk, who wanted his head on a silver platter.

"Come back here you damned MONSTER!!!"

"AAAAHHHHH!!! Help anybody, please!!" He screamed and ran down the street he turned the corner and looked around for anybody to help him, anybody at all. Looking left he saw a girl wearing a kimono with a vibrant floral design outside a traditional looking house/mansion, he decided that he would worry about the size of the house later, she was about his age and as soon as her eyes met his she turned away blushing, but one detail about her that stood out was her pale lavender eyes, he remembered seeing somebody with similar kind eyes but they had just hated him for some reason, but something was different. This girl didn't seem to hate him like some of the other kids he met on the playground; she had kind eyes from what he could tell. Seeing that that was the only house that wasn't locked up tight he ran towards the door and dragged the girl with him inside. He then closed the sliding door and breathed heavily in relief, catching his breath. Outside there were yells and curses.

"Dammit!!! We lost that Bastard Wh-!!!" One started only to be interrupted, "Just start looking with your eyes instead of talking with your damn mouth!"

Sighing Naruto turned around and whispered to the girl, "Thanks for not telling them I was here…"

She replied meekly poking her index fingers together, "N-no it's ok. I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata."

"Nice to meet you Hinata, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, so um… are you joining the ninja academy?"

"H-Hai Naruto-kun" She said, turning a shade of red.

"Well I got to leave Hinata thanks again for not telling them I was in here, anyways the Ichiraku Ramen shop is closing soon. Bye!! See you at the Academy!!" He said showing a trademark fox like smile he ran out the back door in the direction of the Ichiraku ramen shop. He kept smiling the rest of the way, hoping that he had finally knew somebody who he could treat as a friend, somebody who didn't hate him just because their parents did.

**OoOoOo**

It was a sunny day in Konoha Sarutobi looked outside at a grand view of the village, musing about old but fond memories as many people his age did. Snapping himself out of thought he turned to the group of Jounin who were to be sensei's for the future generation of Shinobi. "As all of you know the graduating class for gennin this year is exceptional, therefore I highly suggest that all of you look over the class today during the test, do not count anybody out of reach of passing, I'm sure that as Konoha shinobi many will pass. All teams must be made with three shinobi, one boy and one girl minimum. The remaining slot for shinobi may be filled by either a boy or a girl." He stated with a very serious look on his face. Turning to a mysterious jounin in the front row he asked, "Kakashi, it is your job to be the sensei to the Uchiha boy, we need someone who is able to teach him about the Sharingan as soon as he is able to utilize it."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." He responded having been an ANBU captain he knew that disobeying a direct order from the Hokage was punishable with treason and death.

"As for the rest of you, remember we have a group of very talented ninjas this year so expect everybody to pass that first exam. If everybody knows what to do you are all dismissed" He commanded sending the jounin-sensei's to decide their teams.

**OoOoOo**

"Hinata, where are the tests taking place again?" Asked Naruto, who was reading manga while walking.

"A-At room 207 of academy N-Naruto-kun." replied Hinata timidly turning towards Naruto. Rounding the next corner the two were at the academy entrance. "Ok, we're here at the academy lets do our best ok?" He said giving a big fox like grin, putting his manga into the orange pouch he always carried. Internally he was hoping that the ninjutsu that they would be tested on would not be something he was bad at, such as the Bunshin no Justsu.

"O-Ok Naruto-kun, I'll do my best." She responded a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

Turning the next corner the two could see the academy and walked in, looking for the examination rooms.

The two walked into the room and up the steps to sit in the middle row. As all the shinobi waited for the big test, there was talk about newest books, equipment, advances technology, and new jutsu along with the occasional mention of Sasuke by his loyal fan girls. After several minutes of chatting there was a noise coming from the hall…

"I'll beat you there Ino PIG!!!!"

"Not if I get there first FOREHEAD GIRL!!"

In came two girls Sakura and Ino, as routine they found where Sasuke was sitting and fought over who would sit next to him causing so much commotion that they fell over the desks towards the front of the class, along the way causing several other girls to fall over too because they were in the way of the two falling. Naruto turned around and realized what was happening, not thinking he picked up Hinata and threw her out of the way, she landed on her feet but couldn't do anything to stop the falling cluster of students. The students rammed into Naruto and sent him flying to the front of the class. Pretty soon there was a semi-knocked out Naruto, at the bottom of the pile with Sakura, Ino, and a couple other ninja from the class. There was a muffled sound coming from the bottom of the pile that sounded something along the lines of, "Sakura-chaaan get off of me. I can't breathe cough."

Many of the other ninja laughed at the sight of all those people piled up, even Sasuke smirked. The ninja in the pile started to move back to their seats, all embarrassed at what happened. Unknown to the students, the jounin sensei's walked in under the guise of genjutsu, courtesy of Kurenai. As soon as everybody got back to their seats the examiners walked in, Iruka and Mizuki-sensei. One by one the ninjas preformed in various ninja arts.

Looking around for potential students Kakashi spotted the Uchiha boy, _'what was his name, Souske? No that wasn't it, oh its Sasuke_._ Now, who else should I put on my team, not like I would pass any of them anyway.'_ He opened a book with all the academy students' pictures and grades for this year so far. After observing for five minutes he spotted three potential students, their names were Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. He decided that it was a fairly balanced team although many of the kunoichi at this point were at the same level so just in case Haruno didn't pass he could find another student. _'It's about time I left…I need to get to the next chapter to find out what happens to Kenji, Rumiko, and Sayuri…'_ He thought making his way out the window, but before he could leap there was a loud yell.

"INO PIG!!! STOP HUGGING SASUKE-KUN!! HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU!" Sakura yelled grapping Ino and pulling her away from Sasuke.

"HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU EITHER FOREHEAD GIRL!" She retaliated.

From the window Kakashi stopped his train of thought, _'Hmm…Haruno could be a problem for the team if she overly obsesses about Sasuke…Same with any other girl in his fan club'_ He thought remembering to a time when he didn't wear his mask one day due to the fact Obito had been stupid enough to "misfire" a katon justu when they were just starting out as a team, it had been the only time he had been seen without a mask, and he remembered the horror of all the fan girls begging to go out with him amongst other things it was a living, breathing, walking nightmare. Moving along the walls he looked at many of the Kunoichi, eliminating the fan girls one by one. Eventually he spotted a kunoichi who was talking with Naruto, about what he didn't know. But she didn't seem at all interested in Sasuke, being focused on talking to Naruto, plus she was a Hyuuga which could definitely improve the effectiveness of the team considering the Hyuuga clan members were mainly taijutsu users. Hopefully it would be enough to prevent a disaster happening he mused, thinking about how Obito had sacrificed his life for him. _'Finally I am done with this, my team will be, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Sasuke Uchiha. Now all I need to do is report to Hokage-sama'_ He thought jumping out the window and walking through the streets reading an orange book titled Icha Icha paradise.

After about twenty or so minutes from the beginning of the test Naruto's turn had come, all he had to do is make a simple bunshin, well fairly simple at least….

'_Ok…Just concentrate chakra and…' _He thought forming his hands into a seal, "Bunshin no Jutsu!!" He cried, to no avail however, the bunshin he created was so deformed it wasn't even up to standard let alone healthy looking. Looking at the bunshin his eye twitched.

"You Fail!!!" Iruka screamed although not loud enough to be heard outside the testing room.

**OoOoOo**

Outside there were many of Naruto's classmates all showing their newly attained Headbands to their families. Naruto sat on a swing that hung from the nearby tree. He thought about what did he do wrong to make the bunshin jutsu fail.

"Hey Naruto"

"Huh? What is it Mizuki-sensei…"

"There's a scroll at the Hokage tower that has a list of techniques on it and how to do them, if you are able to get the scroll and learn one of the techniques in it I could give you enough extra credit to get you to pass."

"Really!? It will get me to pass?"

"Yes as long as you show that technique to me and give me the scroll I'll pass you." He said with a grin on his face, "Well I'll leave for now you have to get the scroll tonight and learn a technique before the graduation ceremony tomorrow."

"Ok gotcha." Naruto smirked. Planning on how to distract the guards and get the scroll.

**OoOoOo**

Hinata walked out of the academy, with her new headband across her neck. She walked around looking for Naruto forgetting that it would just be easier with the Byakugan. She was almost out of the crowd when she over heard a conversation between two of the women who had kids in the academy.

"I heard he is the only one who failed, Serves him right."

"Yeah especially after what he did twelve years ago…"

"Quiet remember the Hokage's rule, you could get in deep trouble"

"Still, why would the Hokage care, it's just HIM."

Looking around in confusion Hinata wondered _'Who are they talking about?' _Turning her head she noticed a familiar blond sitting on a swing. She quickly walked closer, stopping right behind the tree to look at Naruto. What was she going to say? Sorry you didn't pass better luck next time? That plus she was afraid she might offend him which would end not only in losing a friend but all chances at actually being with her crush. She looked at the ground but heard a conversation Naruto seemed to be having with somebody in the tree. She overheard that Naruto was going to steal a scroll, part of her was glad that Naruto might get the chance to pass, although another part of her was screaming, _'tell him not to go through with it! He might get his ninja license revoked or worse!' _In the end Naruto jumped up into the tree and ran across the rooftops before she could say anything. _'Naruto-kun, please be safe'_

**OoOoOo**

"Hokage-sama"

"Hmm? Kakashi what is it?" Sarutobi said turning his attention from the gleaming sunset outside to the doorway Kakashi was standing in.

"I've decided that the three man team I am testing will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Hyuuga Hinata." He declared waiting for the Hokage's approval.

"I see well there is a slight problem with that team, apparently Na-" he began only to have Mizuki run into the room.

"Hokage-sama, sorry for the interruption but Naruto has just stolen the forbidden scroll!"

"What?! Assemble the Chuunin's and Jounin's and get them here A.S.A.P.!" His face changing from relaxed to tremendously serious.

"Hai!!" Replied both Kakashi and Mizuki.

**OoOoOo**

It was getting dark and a certain blond shinobi stopped in a clearing in the dark forest to take a rest. He turned to look at the scroll, it was thick but he decided he better pick out a technique right away. Opening the scroll he looked at the first jutsu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. He groaned, "Why does the first one on here have to be a form of the bunshin jutsu…" sitting up he started practicing the seals.

Meanwhile a certain Hyuuga was behind one of the trees watching him practice. She had snuck out of the Hyuuga compound to try and talk Naruto into returning the scroll before he got into trouble and lost his rank as a shinobi, she couldn't bear the thought of Naruto . Taking a step forward she looked at Naruto, watching him practice the seals over and over again even if the jutsu had come to fail. Taking another step she whispered softly but loud enough for the blond to hear, "N-Naruto-kun…"

Hearing a familiar voice he turned around to see Hinata, "Hinata? What are you doing out here?"

"I-I, Naruto-kun d-don't you think that if you get caught you might get your ninja license revoked? I-I want you to have a chance at your dream, n-not lose it just because of a scroll." She stuttered trying her hardest not to blush.

"Hinata-chan…Don't worry! I'm the best ninja in Konoha, there's no way that I will get my ninja license revoked, and even if I do ill still become Hokage! I don't give up, that's my Nindo." (Authors note: I think nindo means ninja way.) He grinned with an assuring look on his face. "Anyway you should get back home, you look like you need some sleep."

"H-Hai, Naruto-kun" Hinata's face at this point was crimson. She smiled as she rushed off to the Hyuuga complex, she was happy…no overjoyed that Naruto was concerned with her well being, she hoped that one day he would see her as more than just friends.

Seeing Hinata leave, Naruto thought to himself, _'Hopefully she won't get caught by any of the Jounins, I wouldn't want her to get into trouble for my sake.' _Turning back to the scroll he continued to practice the Jutsu.

**OoOoOo**

Konoha was very quiet this morning, whether it was because many of the ninja were tired from chasing one kid or because it was the graduating day for shinobi nobody knew. The western side of Konoha, a very peaceful place especially with the Hokage tower in the vicinity, generally it was quiet. But today was different Uzumaki Naruto had passed the test for gennin and was now going to be assigned a team. For a select few it was a great day, for many other ignorant villagers however it was the worst day in history.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"nnnn…just a little more till I finish my ultimate…ramen recipe…zzzzz…" He murmured, Naruto was never good at waking up early in the morning; he had always come to class late because of it. But as he wandered again in dream land he realized what day it was.

The day teams get assigned.

He woke up with a jolt quickly and rubbed his eyes, walking over to the stove he started to boil some water to make a cup of instant ramen. While he was waiting, he put on his trademark orange jacket and pants then walked over to grab his forehead protector; he tied it on his left arm and ran towards the door, ramen in hand. When he opened the door he saw a blue haired girl quickly walking down the stairs. Recognizing it was Hinata he asked, "Hinata? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the academy?"

"Naruto-kun…I…um…I wanted to know if you were able to become a gennin…" _'Such messy hair…' _she thought, the real reason she came over was to see if Naruto was ok, she had been standing at the front door for about fifteen minutes poking her fingers together, trying to find the right words to say although it never came to her.

"Eh?! Of course I got to gennin!" He said smiling while pointing to his arm. "Well anyway lets get over to the academy."

"Hai, Naruto-kun." She replied, glad that she hadn't stuttered that time.

The two promptly set of towards the academy, both of them thinking about what team they will be placed on.

**OoOoOo**

"All shinobi take your seats! We will now report your teams which you will be with from the ranks gennin to jounin." Commanded Iruka-sensei. As soon as the students sat down he looked down at his clipboard, "Ok the teams are…" He started. Across the rooms many people were eagerly waiting to be placed on a team, hopefully with close friends from the academy. There were many thoughts going through the students heads such as:

'_I hope I get put on a team with Sasuke-kun'_

'…_hopefully I wont be in a group with anybody too troublesome'_

'_I need some chips…'_

'_Hmph, it doesn't matter who's team I'm on, I will improve and kill that person to avenge my clan'_

'_Please let me be on a team with Sakura-chan, hopefully I won't be on a team with Sasuke-teme'_

'_Naruto-kun…'_

Iruka continued through the list of teams eventually reaching team 7. "Ok team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto…"

"WHAT?! IRUKA SENSEI WHY DO I HAVE TO BE ON A TEAM WITH SASUKE-TEME!?"

"It is customary to put the person with the lowest grades and the highest grades on the same team so that they will improve themselves and create a balanced team."

'_I still don't see how I would benefit from being on the same team with a stuck up bastard…'_

"Ahem…If you would let me continue…Team seven consists of Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Hyuuga Hinata" As he finished his sentence Hinata stared in disbelief _'I'm on a team with Naruto-kun?!' _She thought turning a bright red color then fainted making a loud thud when she landed on the floor.

Naruto turned around to see Hinata laying on the ground unconscious, he was unsure of what happened but he ran over there and checked to see if she was fine.

"Oi! Iruka-sensei, she's ok she just fainted. Continue listing the teams." He said carrying her to her chair then sitting next to her to make sure she doesn't fall.

'_He already cares for his teammates' _Iruka smirked turning to the class to announce the rest of the teams.

**OoOoOo**

Hinata woke up to find herself sitting upright on a bench with her head on a comfy 'pillow.' Turning around she noticed Naruto who was sweating and looked like he was petrified. She quickly sat up and apologized, "G-Gomen Naruto Kun."

Before he could answer a jounin with silver hair and a mask covering the bottom part of his face spoke up. "Ah Hyuuga-sama, glad you could join us we were just about to introduce ourselves discuss dislikes, likes, dreams, and hobbies. You first" He said pointing to Naruto.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei, hmm…Well my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen and I also like eating at Ichiraku's. I hate the three minutes it takes to cook instant ramen after pouring the boiling water. My dream…Is to be Hokage! The best shinobi in the village so I will finally be recognized! I guess my hobbies would be training and playing pranks."

'_Hmm that's a big dream, he doesn't seem to be serious about anything else though; basically he is a lot like Obito…' _He thought remembering his old team, turning to the other boy he gestured for him to introduce himself.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like many things and I hate a lot of things but it doesn't matter. My goals…No ambition is to kill a certain somebody and restore my clan."

'_Typical, he thinks that he is better than everybody else.' _Ok onwards to Hyuuga-sama gesturing towards Hinata.

"A-Ano my name is H-Hyuuga Hinata, my f-favorite things are people who are confident and never give up. I dislike people who are unkind towards others. M-My dream is to work hard to get recognition from somebody. And my hobbies are flower pressing and cooking."

'_She is definitely different than the other kunoichi when it comes to who they like, she actually wishes to work hard to get recognition, and luckily she isn't overly obsessed with love.'_ Snapping out of thought he turned to face his gennin team, "Tomorrow your training begins, you are to take a survival exam." He said a very serious look spreading across the visible part of his face. "It is an exam with a 66 fail rate any team who fails gets sent back to the academy, of course if you leave now you can save yourself the humiliation."

"BRING IT ON! I'LL TAKE YOUR STUPID TEST AND I'LL PASS WITH FLYING COLORS!" Naruto yelled making sure everybody heard him.

'_Hmph flying colors of crimson blood and orange more likely' _Sasuke mused with an annoyed face.

"Great good to see you so eager, make sure you don't eat breakfast, unless you like to throw up."

Kakashi got up from where he was sitting and disappeared in a poof leaving the genin with many thoughts.

'_I wont fail this test I'm going to be Hokage! I won't let anything get in my way!'_

'_Hmph these two better not drag me down.'_

'_I have to pass! I won't give up!'_

After the passing thoughts Sasuke sat up, "I better get home to rest I'm going to need the strength to make up for the dobe's weaknesses."

"What was that TEME?!" Naruto shouted, rage building.

"Just what I said DOBE." (Authors Note: Dobe: that means dead last right? Or at least that's what I remember it meaning…)

"N-Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun stop fighting!" She yelled louder than she would normally speak, then speaking in a softer voice, "W-we need our strength for tomorrow."

"Ok Hinata…" Naruto relaxed trying to think about the test.

"Hmph" Was all they heard out of Sasuke before he disappeared.

"Well…now that he's gone want to go grab some lunch? I'm starved."

"H-Hai" She replied trying to hide her faint blush.

Jumping off the building they started to walk towards Ichiraku's the only logical place for Naruto to eat considering he only ate ramen. Along the way many of the villagers looked with disgust and scorn with murmurs of, "How the hell did that MONSTER pass, I know I wouldn't let him become a shinobi."

Ignoring the cruel looks and whispered insults he smirked, trying to hide the pain.

'_Naruto-kun…why do they hate you, you haven't done anything to deserve this. Why can't they tell you are the hardest working person in the village?' _She thought noticing how the villagers hated him and insulted him behind his back.

The two sat down at Ichiraku's, turning to place an order. Old man Ichiraku, turning to face Naruto noticed that he had brought somebody with him. "Hmm? Naruto who's your friend?"

"Huh? Oh this is Hinata she is one of my teammates."

"But don't gennin teams usually have 3 members where's the third person?" he asked wondering if they were just a team that was one person short.

"Sasuke decided to leave, probably to train or something."

"Oh I see, well anyway what kind of ramen would you two like?" He asked putting a menu on the table.

"I think ill have pork, shrimp, and miso ramen today." Naruto said pulling out his wallet to make sure it had enough for all three.

"A-Ano ill just have miso ramen." She turned to face Naruto briefly before blushing and poking her index fingers together as part of an old habit. Then taking out the money for her ramen she gently placed it on the table.

"Ok I'll get those orders cooked right away!"

**OoOoOo**

Sasuke was walking briskly towards the training grounds twirling a kunai in his hand, hoping that nobody would get in the way such as any one of his fan girls. Unfortunately his hopes weren't fulfilled. He stopped as he heard footsteps behind him, turning around he threw his kunai with deadly accuracy towards the girl who was walking towards him. She dodged and quickly and turned towards Sasuke, "SASUKE-KUN WHAT THE HELL!" she yelled accidentally letting her inner self speak.

"Oh Sakura it's just you. What do you want? I'm a bit busy." He replied, being a little surprised that she had yelled at him. Much of his fan club would just forgive him right away without any questions then they would try to ask him on a date or something but this was different.

"I just wanted to ask, what is your team like? I can't help to say I'm jealous of Hinata-san, she gets to be on a team with you."

"Those other two will just hold me back, one is an idiot and the other is overly quiet kunoichi. Although you shouldn't be jealous, I don't like Hinata in that way, in fact we are related sort of. If you remember how the Uchiha clan was formed. The Uchiha clan stemmed from the Hyuuga clan originally so basically she is like a very distant cousin." He replied making sure that he picked words carefully; he didn't want any more rumors going about.

"Oh…yeah, I see well, sorry for bothering you Sasuke-kun." She said running off scolding herself in her mind for not knowing that.

'_Hmph, since when has a person in my fan club actually cared about what I think?'_ He mused, running off to the training grounds. Today had been an interesting day for the so called 'last' Uchiha.

**OoOoOo**

It was late in the afternoon and Kakashi-sensei was late almost by three hours now. Even though the whether was perfect all three genin were greatly annoyed that their sensei was running late.

With a sudden poof Kakashi stood in front of his students. "Hello team, I got lost on the road called life, I had to beat Gai in a sparring match, and I also needed to walk an old lady across the street but then a black cat crossed…" He went through his list of prepared excuses but was rudely interrupted by Naruto.

"YOU'RE LATE!! KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!"

"Ah I see that we are all eager for today. Now, as for the rules of the survival exam, I have two bells here your main objective is to get the two bells. Anybody who doesn't get a bell by noon today gets tied up to the post and won't get to eat the delicious homemade lunches right here." He said pointing to the lunches hearing the genin's stomachs growl. "Of course since there is only two bells that means that one of you will definitely be tied up. For you to succeed you all need to aim to kill, if you don't you won't stand a chance." For a moment there was utter silence coming from the three, obviously they were waiting for the test to get it over with.

"Hmm…All of you seem ready to begin, all right then. Hajime!!" He yelled signaling the start of the exam.

**XxXxXx**

YATTA! First chapter done. Hope you will review. For the people who don't normally visit fan fiction to send an anonymous review its at the bottom at send review (I'm just saying this for the people who I know who want to read it. My friends.)

Constructive criticism yes, flaming no, compliments, why not if you have some?

Things I want to know:

Are all Japanese translations right?

Are the characters sort of in character? (I tried to get close but I don't think I can perfectly write them in character although that's just me. Hinata is hard to write ( and she is one of my favorite characters.)

Is it dull boring or uneventful at all? (I originally planned to start the fic post time skip but when I started writing things didn't add up so I started from the beginning. There are lots of differences from the manga but I'll try to keep the same basic storyline.)

Overall what did you think about it, and any suggestions?


	2. Exam day, Teamwork Blooms

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto sadly

**Following my Nindo**

Chapter 2: Exam day, teamwork blooms

Yay!!! second chapter done!! (Now I'm not sure how this compares to the first but tell me what you think. Fight scenes are hard to write.)

**XxXxXxX**

"Hajime!!" The jounin yelled seeing two of the ninja hide in different directions, although the third one just stood there grinning.

"Common lets get started!!! Ill beat you and get a bell so bring it on!!" The blond yelled pointing towards Kakashi. The fact that he hadn't hidden himself troubled the whole team.

'_This kid has no sense of strategy does he…?'_

'_That dobe…like he could stand a chance against him'_

'_Naruto-kun…you keep insisting on fighting even if the odds are stacked against you, that's what I admire about you.'_

The jounin reached into his orange pouch, similar to the one used by Naruto. "Since you want to get into a fight lets see some taijutsu."

"If its taijutsu why are you reaching for a weapon?!" The blond asked obviously confused to the jounin supposed 'tactics'.

Pulling out a familiar dirty book, Kakashi started reading his Icha Icha Paradise. "Well weren't you going to try and attack?" He asked looking as if he wasn't paying attention to the fight at hand, if you could call it that…

"I'LL SHOW YOU TO READ THAT BOOK WHILE FIGHTING, ESPECIALLY A PERVERTED ONE!!!" He yelled running towards his sensei. Naruto jumped up for a spinning roundhouse kick to the head that the jounin easily ducked under, landing the orange clad ninja swept Kakashi's feet noticing that his sensei had just disappeared. Looking behind him he saw the jounin making a tiger seal.

"Don't show your back so many times, you could get killed just from that."

"N-Naruto-kun behind you!!" Hinata yelled out of the nearby bush.

"Eh?!" The boy tried to move even if he couldn't escape the jutsu.

"Konoha's most secret and sacred technique!!! SENNEN GOROSHI!!!" The jounin yelled launching the humiliated Naruto several feet in the air causing the boy to drop his orange kunai pouch. Of the two ninja watching Hinata ran out of the bush, Byakugan activated, fully intent on helping Naruto who was now in the lake. Running up to Kakashi she thrust her palm towards his stomach. Kakashi managed to move out of the way but had to put his book back into his pouch. _'Straight out of the academy or not, enough Jukken strikes will knock me out or kill me…' _Hinata kept using Jukken, trying to aim for parts of the body that would take a lot of damage. Kakashi, who kept stepping back to avoid Jukken, quickly jumped over one of Hinata's strikes to land behind her delivering a soft blow to a pressure point on her neck, she fell to the floor knocked out for the time being.

'_Humph, those two are idiots all I need to do is wait for his guard to be down then strike. I won't make the same mistakes.'_

Naruto crawled out of the water noticing that Hinata was just knocked out by his sensei. "GRRR, TAKE THIS!!!" He growled reaching into both Shuriken pouches on his legs he threw six shuriken all aimed for his sensei's head.

'_Hmm…I wonder if this girl means anything to him although from what I could tell he liked Haruno' _The jounin thought quickly moving out of the way. The blond ran towards his sensei preparing a single seal yelling, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!" Seven copies of Naruto appeared surrounding his sensei. Kakashi looked around as Naruto charged from all directions, turning to the closest Kage bunshin he kicked it making it hit another bunshin causing both of them to poof out of existence. Seeing an opening, Kakashi jumped through the gap between the bunshins and disappeared in a poof of smoke, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Eh?! Where did he go?!" One said looking left and right. Of the remaining bunshins one spotted a bell on the floor then dispelling the jutsu walked over to pick it up. _'Cool he probably dropped it while he was in a hur…' _the young shinobi was suddenly held up by a rope yelling and screaming"Get me down!!!"

"Naruto…You fell for that one like an amateur, in case you forgot shinobi must see the hidden meanings underneath the hidden meanings, to put it simply, see underneath the underneath." The jounin stated coolly, looking around he saw that Hinata was still unconscious near the pool while Naruto was held up by the leg. _'Now where is the third one…?' _He pondered purposely creating the illusion of dropping his guard.

'_Right there!!!' _Sasuke let a flurry of kunai and shuriken loose and it looked as if he had hit the overconfident jounin until said jounin turned into a log. He ran to the spot his sensei had previously been standing he looked around to see the jounin casually leaning against the tree. "I am better than them."

"Save your boasts until you get a bell, Sasuke."

Sasuke quickly threw shuriken at his sensei knowing that it would hit the trap he had set earlier if Kakashi dodged. Kakashi moved to evade the weapons but was surprised that he missed the fact that there was a trap, rolling to the side he stood up to be greeted with a kick to the side of his head from behind. Sasuke landed, his leg held by Kakashi, jumping up with his other leg he used his right arm to try and punch his sensei in the face. Kakashi responded blocking the punch with his hand. Sasuke flipped over delivering a kick using his remaining leg. _'Almost there…' _The boy thought reaching for a bell. Kakashi jumped backwards to avoid the Uchiha from stealing it _'I've got to be more careful'_.

"Damnit!!! I almost had it!!" The boy yelled obviously upset that he had touched a bell but not got one; flashing through some seals he finished preparing a jutsu. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!!" He yelled shooting a ball of fire from his mouth. When the fire was extinguished he looked around for Kakashi thinking, _'Up, left, right, behind? Where the hell is he?' _Feeling his foot being grabbed by a hand he was suddenly tugged down into the ground. Sasuke was now several feet in the ground with his head being the only part of him above ground.

"As I said different doesn't mean better." The jounin repeated looking at the nearby clock. "Looks like time is up time for you guys, you failed the mission."

**OoOoOoOo**

Naruto was tied up tight on the post struggling to get out as he saw two lunches in front of him one for Hinata one for Sasuke.

"Now then I've got some good news for a change none of you will need to go back to the academy." Kakashi said, looking around for where he had dropped his orange pouch with his book inside it.

"Wait you mean we passed?! YEAH!!!!" Yelled Naruto who was very jumpy even if he was tied to the post.

"Let me finish, none of you will need to go back to the academy because you won't learn anything, more classes would mean nothing."

"A-Ano Kakashi-sensei w-why should we quit being shinobi? J-just because we didn't pass this test d-doesn't mean we are hopeless."

"You guys don't get the lesson here do you? You guys failed because of lack of teamwork, a basic skill for all shinobi teams, for the most part, universal teamwork is almost non existent between you three although you did help each other at points, you all need to work together." He paused walking over to the stone slab behind him. "You know this stone slab records the names of heroes, shinobi who have done a great service to the village. Ones who have given their lives to protect the village, some of my best friends are on this stone."

"There may come a time when, due to stupidity, you will put your teammates in danger. You need to learn to put your teammates above yourselves, unless you learn this you will NEVER succeed at being a shinobi. You know…those who don't follow rules and orders in the shinobi world are trash; however those who abandon their friends are worse than trash." Turning back to his students he looked dead serious about what he was talking about. "Now then I will give you two, one more chance." He said pointing to Sasuke and Hinata. "Naruto has already failed outright for this test and will have to quit being a shinobi, although you two still have a chance. Now eat your lunches and prepare for the next test, no sharing lunches with Naruto."

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T JUST FAIL ME!! I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE WHETHER I GET TO GENNIN OR NOT I WON'T GIVE UP JUST BECAUSE OF THIS STUPID TEST!!" The blond yelled; distressed at what his sensei had just told him.

"SHUT UP!!! MY WORD IS LAW!! Now you two prepare for the next part of the exam." He yelled knowing that Naruto had not gotten the point he was trying to make. The team fell silent.

"A-Ano Kakashi-sensei, if Naruto-kun fails, please fail me as well." The normally timid kunoichi whispered softly but loud enough to hear, she had a new determination in her eyes that definitely wasn't there before.

"Ok, fine I guess it is just you now Sasuke."

"Actually, Kakashi-sensei, if those two are already failed might as well fail me too, without a team I can't beat you especially after I wasted chakra on the Katon jutsu."

"So none of you will take the retake exam eh? Well that's unfortunate, ok then you all don't need to worry about quitting being shinobi…You all pass!! Your duties start tomorrow!"

Naruto was surprised; his teammates had risked getting their ninja careers ended just because he had failed. Getting over his shock he loosened the ropes and untied himself then ran around screaming, "YEAH IM A NINJA!!" In his excitement he hugged Hinata who face changed into a deep crimson color, afterward she promptly fainted. "Uhhh…oops…Hinata? Hinata? Sorry if I did something wrong…" The he said gently shaking Hinata trying to get her to wake up, inside hoping she wouldn't hit him like Sakura-chan had always done when he did something wrong.

"Well it appears that tomorrow we need to work on things. Anyway Naruto you dropped your kunai pouch, here you go." He picked up an orange pouch tossing it toward the blond. "Now then I suggest you all go buy new ninja equipment, you need some kunai, and possibly a change of clothes because we will be doing lots of missions and it is possible that they will get ruined or possibly burned." Putting emphasis on the word burned, he was hoping there would be no 'accidental' misfiring of Katon jutsu. "All right then, you are dismissed for the day!"

The three promptly set off towards the Ichiraku ramen shop, the unconscious Hinata on Naruto's back.

**OoOoOoOo**

"Mmmm Na-…AH!" Hinata woke with a start rubbing her eyes.

"Oh! You're awake hold on."

Hinata put her feet on the ground as the person dropped her gently on the floor. Opening her eyes she saw five people she knew from the graduating class from the academy, two of which were on her team. "A-Ano um…Did you guys pass the exam?"

A murmur of yes came from the team. "Yeah, we saw you knocked out being carried by Naruto, are you ok? Being stupid as he is he probably hurt you by accident." Sakura asked hoping the blond hadn't been stupid enough to hurt any of his teammates.

"N-No, I um…fainted I think…" She said hiding the lower part of her red face behind the forehead protector tied around her neck.

"I told you Sakura-chan she just fainted!!" Yelled Naruto who saw Sakura pull her arm back.

"BAKA!! It's probably your fault this happened in the first place!!" She punched Naruto on the cheek sending him one meter back to land on his bottom.

"Owww you didn't have to hit me that hard." He mumbled.

"A-Ano Sakura you didn't have to hit Naruto-kun I…it was my fault. S-so who is on your team?" She asked, glancing over to where Naruto was sitting rubbing his head.

"Oh, well I had to be placed on a team with Dog boy and lazy cloud gazer here." She said pointing towards Kiba and Shikamaru.

"I seriously wonder if Ino would have been less troublesome than you Sakura…" The lazy genin replied lying on the grass to watch the clouds.

"Feh-At least I didn't get put on a team with the blond idiot." Kiba smirked wishing that he had been put on a team with Hinata.

"HEY!! DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT; I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE!!" Naruto yelled standing up.

"Fine whatever, I'm going home; Ja na." Kiba said running off in one direction. Shikamaru was asleep on the grass.

"Well anyway, Sakura-chan will you want to go on a…" Naruto started only to get hit again. Hinata's face fell as he asked.

"BAKA!!" Sakura yelled as Naruto's face met with her fist.

"Hmph, well I'm going to get something to eat, if you want to come along Sakura that's fine just don't get in my way." Sasuke said coolly walking towards the Ichiraku ramen shop down the street.

'_Did he just ask…?' _"Wait up Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran towards the boy and started walking slightly behind Sasuke.

"Gah…I got shown up by that teme again…" Getting up, Naruto walked towards the ramen shop.

Hinata raised her head wiped some tears and walked after Naruto, _'I knew it…He likes Sakura…' _She thought as she was trying to convince herself that maybe he will notice her one day instead of thinking that she was timid and shy. Hinata rushed off to join her team at the ramen stand still clinging to that hope.

**OoOoOoOo**

Kneeling at the doorstep a grey haired ninja spoke up, "Hiashi-sama, your daughter has been placed on the team I teach, I am glad to inform you that she has passed the gennin entrance exam. Do you have any restrictions for training? I am aware that some techniques may not be learned by Hyuuga clan members such as normal or specialized forms of taijutsu such as Goken." (Authors Note: Goken if you don't remember is iron fist, the stuff Rock Lee uses.)

"Do what you wish with her, she is of no use to me. Hanabi, who is five years her junior, has shown more promise in battle than her." The Hyuuga leader stated with a cold look on his face. "If that is all please leave."

Getting up Kakashi walked outside the Hyuuga compound and was about to head off when he heard somebody call him.

"Kakashi!!"

"Eh? Oh Kurenai what are you doing here? I just got finished telling Hiashi that his daughter passed the gennin entrance test although he didn't seem to care."

"I was going to check if Hinata was there, a while ago I had to protect her from kidnappers as part of a mission. Now I just help her train every once in a while. Is she in there?" Kurenai asked looking around to see if Hinata was in the garden, knowing that one of her hobbies was flower pressing.

"Not right now, she is probably hanging out with her team. So anyway how are things with Asuma?" Kakashi asked, knowing that they had been involved for about a year now.

"Oh he is the same as always, I was able to convince him to quit smoking but he still smokes from time to time."

"Really? He stopped smoking? That's good; it isn't good for your health in any way. Still what did you do to make him stop?"

"Umm…I have to go bye Kakashi!" She said jumping on top of the roofs and out of sight.

'_Either she blackmailed him, beat him up, or something else…' _Reaching for his Icha Icha paradise book he pulled it out and opened it…Only to find it wasn't his book, it had been replaced by a manga about a young boy who was trying to become the Go instructor for the emperor. Kakashi stared at it for a second before anger started to build up, "NARUTO!!!"

**OoOoOoOo**

At the Ichiraku ramen shop Naruto was busy being loud as he usually is, "Sakura-chan!! Why don't you go out with me and stop hanging around Sasuke te…"

"Shut up Naruto you idiot!! Sasuke-kun will you knock some sense into that kid?" She asked eagerly looking towards Sasuke who was half-way done with his ramen.

"Why don't you both shut up…You are starting to give me a headache." He replied looking annoyed.

"Sasuke-kun why are you always like that?! You are always very rude!" Inner Sakura scolded only to shut up when Sasuke had a surprised look on his face when he turned back to his ramen.

Naruto was happily slurping his third bowl of ramen trying to ignore Sakura who had gotten mad that Sasuke had ignored her. Turning to look at Hinata he realized that she was sobbing quietly while she ate her ramen slowly. "Ano…Hinata? Are you ok? Here, do you want to read my manga its getting very interesti…" He started reaching into his pouch for the manga he was currently reading he opened it and looked at the first page. This book WAS NOT his manga, reading the first page, near the end of the page it read, _'Sayuri dragged Kenji into the room assuring him that it was ok for him to be in her house even if her parents weren't home…' _Reading on for another page his face turned red and closed the book.

Sakura turned her attention from Sasuke to find Naruto closing what she assumed to be a dirty book. "BAKA!!!" She grabbed him by the jacket and threw him onto the street. Dropping the book Naruto's head hit the ground; Sakura picked up the book and intended to destroy it.

"Sakura-chan it's a misunderstanding!! The book Kakashi-sensei was reading must have been switched with my manga!!" He protested standing up.

"That's no excuse I'm going to burn this thing!!!" She threatened only to realize the book was not in her hand anymore but gone, just plain gone. "Naruto!!!"

"I don't have it see!!" He took the forehead protector off his arm then took of his jacket; shirt and orange pouch then inverted his pockets so he could show he didn't have it.

Hinata turned around to see what was going on. Naruto who was missing his shirt and jacket she immediately looked away blushing and pushing her index fingers together.

On the nearby roof the masked jounin was reading his book which he had just gotten back, _'I've got to be more careful…Next time the book might be burned! I'll just return Naruto's manga tomorrow. I'm sure he won't mind.'_ The jounin briskly rushed across the rooftops towards his home. _'I'll probably need to think of ways to train them for missions…Ill figure it out later.'_

After the two stopped arguing the four shinobi finished their ramen and left to go home.

**OoOoOoOo**

"sigh Dammit why is Kakashi-sensei late again we have been waiting here at the training grounds forever!! I'm tired of just sitting around; I get all fidgety when I'm just sitting around not doing anything." Naruto complained, sitting on the grass.

"N-Naruto-kun, A-Ano…I-I'm sure he'll be here soon it's already been three hours." Hinata assured sitting on a nearby log.

"Hmph, in any case having a Jounin sensei that shows up this late is beyond low." Sasuke commented from on top of a tree branch.

poof "Hello students, I got lost on the road called life. I had to help an old lady cross the street, I also had to go get some food for my dog summon Pakkun, and the Hokage was about to be assasi…"

"YOU'RE LATE KAKASHI-SENSEI!!" Naruto yelled extremely angry that Kakashi-sensei was late, very late.

"I see that you are in high spirits, anyway here is your manga back Naruto." Kakashi threw the book back to him who caught it then opened it to make sure it still had all the pages in it before putting it away. And from what the team could tell Kakashi was smiling, although with that mask it is really hard to know whether or not he actually was. "Now then, today you start your official shinobi duties."

"Yatta!! So what mission do we get first Kakashi-sensei?! Protecting a princess?! How about spying?! Common' tell us!" The blond exclaimed, eager to begin.

"Your first mission is………a simple D ranked training mission."

"EEEEHHHH?! Why a training mission?! Why can't we do anything interesting?!" Naruto yelled in protest of being assigned a "Simple" D rank mission.

"Naruto, for your first lesson is learning to be quieter. You are no use to your team if you can be heard from a mile away. You could learn a thing or two from Hyuuga-sama here." He lectured observing his students.

"A-ano Kakashi-sensei you don't have to call me Hyuuga-sama." She said turning to Naruto who looked like he was thinking about something.

"I see, ok then Hinata it is. Any other things you might want to add?" Kakashi inquired however Naruto had shut up instantly; he was wearing the orange jumpsuit as he always does and had his headband around his left arm, although for some reason he wore shuriken and kunai pouches on both his legs, usually a ninja only wears it on their right or left leg depending on their dominant hand.

Hinata wore a white jacket with the Hyuuga symbol on it, she also wore black pants. Both were customary of the Hyuuga clan because they were white or black in color and at the moment he noticed that she was slightly distracted by the silent blond.

Sasuke was busy not paying attention to either of them; He wore his usual dark blue t-shirt and white shorts. _'This guy needs to lighten up a little…maybe I should lend him my book…nope if she were still alive she would kill me a dozen times over…'_

"Either way for the training mission you will get paid the normal rate for d rank missions. Hokage-sama has ordered that each gennin team must complete at least one d rank training mission every once in a while unless they have been relieved from duty. All you need to do is show me parts of your ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu, if you can use it. Also I am requested to help with any other problems the team might have. Any questions before we continue?"

"…"

"I see well since you are all eager Sasuke will go first. Come over here and show me a ninjutsu you can do without passing out." Kakashi said pointing to the log that the ninjutsu was supposed to be used on.

"Hmph, Katon: Ryukka No Jutsu!" He ran through a series of seals then opened his mouth releasing a dragon made of fire to burn the log to ashes.

"I see well, then now on to Taijutsu. Do you know any specialized styles other than the general style taught in the academy?"

Sasuke shook his head and immediately realized he would need work on taijutsu.

"Ok then, I am a bit skeptical to whether you can use genjutsu yet. Naruto you are up next." Kakashi said beckoning the blond to stand up.

"Ok Naruto show me a…"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto quietly said making three clones of himself.

"Eager aren't we? I am assuming you don't know any specialized styles and you can't use genjutsu. Now for Hinata." He said pointing to the kunoichi.

"H-Hai, Kakashi-sensei" Took out a scroll from her pocket and touching a seal causing a jar to poof into existence.

"Hmm, and how did you learn that jutsu? It's not as flashy as the jutsus Naruto and Sasuke preformed." Kakashi questioned looking at the label; it contained a healing slave made by the medic ninjas at the hospital.

"A-Ano Kurenai-sensei taught me the jutsu." She said putting the jar back into the scroll with a simple seal. (Authors Note: remember they train together sometimes in this story. Note she only knows Juken right now plus the academy techniques although the storing things into scrolls isnt one of them.)

"Ok then. You don't need to show me taijutsu, I know how secretive the Hyuuga clan is. But if you can do genjutsu please do."

"A-Ano I-I can't do Genjutsu." She responded looking downcast.

"Sigh Ok I have several words of advice for you and I also have some questions. Naruto why do you wear kunai and shuriken holders on 'both' your legs?" he asked wondering why the boy decided to wear them on both legs.

"Because having them on both legs means I can throw double the amount a normal ninja could throw with the holders tied on one leg!" The blond said boldly, making Kakashi frustrated.

"No I mean that ninjas usually wear them on their dominant hand, the one they use the most. You should probably remove the kunai and shuriken holders on your off hand." He lectured getting frustrated at the blonde's obvious puzzled look.

"What do you mean dominant hand? And what about the off hand? I use both of them equally like everybody else right?" he questioned causing a sweat drop from his sensei and teammates.

"Never mind…Anyway I am going to read my book for a while go train while I read." Kakashi said sitting down and taking out a familiar book. The three gennin went off ignoring their perverted sensei; Sasuke was working on taijutsu by practicing on the log while Naruto was busy trying to see how long he could keep up Kage Bunshin no jutsu. Hinata however had her Byakugan active and was practicing Jukken, turning to look at Naruto every once in a while but then quickly turning away then blushing. After about an hour of training Sasuke was done with taijutsu and was sitting on a rock reading a scroll. Naruto was just about passed out from chakra depletion and Hinata kept walking towards the boy then suddenly ran off in the other direction.

Kakashi smirked at the fact that Hinata obviously liked Naruto or at least put him in high regard. The boy needed somebody around who would be a friend. Standing up Kakashi called, "Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata." Causing the three to walk over to where Kakashi was standing. "Now then, I've been observing what you have been doing and there have only been some slight problems. Sasuke I realized that you were having trouble with taijutsu stances, and do to your stubbornness you wouldn't ask or accept help. Next time when we get a chance to I will have to tutor you in taijutsu. Naruto your chakra control utterly sucks so later on you will need to learn exercises for better chakra control later." Kakashi continued wondering why the blond was quiet, of course he didn't mind the boy being quiet for once but it was odd that he wasn't objecting. "Ok lastly, Hinata it seems you got tired easily so you will need to work on your stamina and chakra capacity." Then leaning in closer to whisper something into her ear he said, "And you probably want to build up some self confidence while you are at it. It would do you any good if you are so quiet that he won't notice you." Causing her to blush, thinking about Naruto. By habit she started poking her index fingers together.

"Kakashi-sensei what did you say to Hinata? It better not be something perverted!" Naruto yelled pointing at Kakashi.

"Of course not Naruto I wouldn't say anything of that sort to a student. Besides I'm already in love with something." Kakashi said grinning underneath his mask.

"And **who **is that?" The boy questioned, interested to see who would like his lazy and obviously perverted teacher.

"I love my books. Now then you are all dismissed. See you tomorrow!" The jounin said disappearing in a poof of smoke. His students sweat dropped.

"…I thought it would be a person…Didn't you guys think it would be a person?"

"Hmph, he is as goofy as you Dobe…"

"A-Ano…Don't start fighting again." She said trying to calm Naruto down. Although she was unsuccessful; once the two were done arguing they parted ways and left to get some rest.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

The week went by quickly, between the cat retrieval missions and various other d ranked missions; team seven ate at the Ichiraku ramen shop fairly often. Sakura, after finishing with her team, was always busy talking to Sasuke during that time and Naruto was steaming mad that he was being ignored by Sakura. Hinata had taken some of Kakashi's advice and stuttered a little less but the old habit of poking her index fingers together when thinking about the blond didn't go away.

Today was no different; Naruto leaped from behind the nearby tree to catch the cat, and as usual was currently being scratched by it. After the cat was done it leaped into Hinata's arms and slept until they returned to receive payment.

"I see, well done team seven. Here is your payment." The Sandaime said handing the team envelopes. "Right now I don't have any d ranked missions for you, teams eight and ten got the last of them."

Naruto, who was fed up with the cat, spoke up. "Why can't we ever be assigned a harder mission? I'm tired of catching that cat, common' assign a C ranked mission for once!"

"Hmph for once I agree with Naruto, catching a cat that 'somehow' runs away from home each day isn't something I would want to do. We are Konoha shinobi; we have to learn to deal with tougher missions." He said walking to the nearby wall that had posted missions ready to be taken up.

"Ok then, I will assign you a C rank mission. Your job is to protect a bridge builder named Tazuna. The mission starts tomorrow so make sure you prepare before then." The third responded. Naruto was ecstatic.

"Finally!! I was afraid I would have to catch that cat again."

Kakashi, who had been sitting on the floor, stood up. "Since we now have a c ranked mission starting tomorrow, you are dismissed for today. I suggest you sharpen your kunai or go to the weapons shop here." He said pulling out a map with several places marked.

"Let's see…Weapons shop, Scrolls, and a Book store?!" Naruto questioned remembering just what kind of books Kakashi-sensei read.

"A-Ano why did Kakashi-sensei mark the book store?" Hinata asked obviously not getting why Naruto was surprised.

"Ah, the book store. Well it's not where I get my books; that one has books on studies in jutsu and history. You may also find some manga or novels to read on your spare time." He assured them, making sure that his students hadn't gotten the wrong idea. "Well I'll be leaving then." He said leaving the three shinobi to prepare for the mission tomorrow.

"Well no use sitting around here, time to get new weapons!" Naruto exclaimed heading out the door, Sasuke was following close behind and Hinata walked out after the two.

"Hokage-sama was it wise to give a C ranked mission to a new gennin team?" One of the younger Chunins asked.

"Yes, I believe they will be just fine. It will be a good experience for them." Sarutobi stood up then walked out the door. "I'm going to go for a walk. I will be right back."

Team seven was walking in the streets wondering how their first C ranked mission would be like. Naruto was headed to the weapons shop while Sasuke had mysteriously disappeared. Hinata was walking towards the Hyuuga compound, thinking of the object of her affections. _'Naruto-kun…'_

**XxXxXx**

/// Hinata separator /// (The /// represents blushes haha…)

-.- Sasuke Separator -.- (nothing says Sasuke more than the face -.-)

Author Note: With those out of the way that is the second chapter, I finished it a while ago but I had trouble working out bugs in the way the battle scenes were and the dialoge, diction, figurative language, personification, and metaphors.

I didn't have similies although I probably will use them eventually. Personally I think I do better at writing romance scenes (No not Lemons, I suck at those.) and of course romance will happen later because they are only twelve here. No specifics for you eager readers P. (Yes I like being evil and not telling you what happens)

So basically how was it overall in terms of how it was written?

Were fight scenes at least Decent or understandable?

How about the relations between the new team seven?

(For those who read very fast and miss things, Naruto and Hinata are sort of friends but nowhere near close enough to be together. While Sasuke is wondering whether Sakura is one of those obsessed girls who chase after him all day, he also tries to at least act civil to his team.)

Well I'm tired, Sayonara. (Or Ja Na whichever way you put it.)

**_Hitoshi._**


End file.
